Aki Kaze No Kokoro: The Autumn Wind Of Love
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: Reano Bakura is moving to Japan the next day with his sister Sasuki and his mother. His father gives him 'The Millennium Ring,' but he doesn't believe in magical stuff. But he will in time... when he finds out who he really is... ((SEQUEL TO CONCRETE ANGE
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hello, and welcome to the sequal of Concrete Angel! About 4 people voted, and I said the voting ends today, and here it is! I was going to wait until Hidden Emotions is finished to post the first chapter up, but I decided not to. But I might wait for it to be finished to put the second chapter of this up, is that okay? That depends if you like it, that is. Tell me if you like it and wether you want it to continue or not and I'll continue after Hidden Emotions is complete. Flames are not accepted and constructive criticism is accepted. It could make the story better as it goes along. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and the prequel to this, the song belongs to Martina McBride, which I will not or might use in this story at some point. I don't know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aki Kaze No Kokoro:** _Autumn Wind of Love_

**Prologue**: _Reano Bakura_

__   
  
A young boy was sitting on the bed in his bedroom, currently looking out the window. Tomorrow he and his mother and sister would be moving to a place called Domino City, where he learned all of the top duelists lived. He was a duelist himself, but not very good, or so he thought. His deck is made mostly of dark type monsters and good magic and trap cards. He himself has long white hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue stripes that went up and down and blue jeans.

Suddenly, he heard his mother calling. "Reano, are you in bed yet?"

"Uh, yeah!"Reano called back to his mother, turning off the light quickly and getting settled into bed.

His mother walked into the room quietly, and turned on the dim light. She walked over to Reano, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Sweety, I know it's hard for you to move to a new place, but try and make the best of it, okay?"his mother asked.

"Mom, I'm sixteen, I'm sure I can handle it,"Reano replied, a little embarrassed, even though no one was watching him.

"All right, then. Do you have your things packed?"she asked.

"Yeah… beside my bed there,"Reano pointed to a place beside his bed where his luggage lay.

"All right, goodnight, Reano."

She walked out of the room, taking a last glance at her son before leaving.

---

The next morning, Reano woke up to his alarm clock blaring music. For some reason, the song was a sad one. Uusally they play rock or some fast pop music to get you to wake up or something like that. But it was slow and sad today.

_-She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
  
_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back-_

Reano could have sworn that he heard the song before, but not in this lifetime anyway. Maybe in another. But he didn't believe in that stuff.

Little did he know that he would soon enough.

_-Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace-_

He heard his father calling to him. He got out of bed and went downstairs in his pajamas. He saw his father sitting in the kitchen table with something wrapped that was in his hand.

"Yes, father?"Reano asked, sitting down across from him.

"Reano, on my travels I found this. I think you might take a liking to it,"his father passed him a parcel. When he opened it, it looked like a ring with golden spikes around it and a weird eye in the middle. (Sorry, I'm no good with descriptions...)

"What is it, father?"Reano asked.

"It's called the Millennium Ring,"his father explained. "Legend says it came from Ancient Egypt over 5000 years ago."

"Really?"Reano didn't believe in that stuff, especially since the Ring didn't appear to be that old.

"Keep it with you at all times, Reano. Let it be your connection to the other worlds,"his father then got up and left.

_Connection to... other worlds? _he thought.

---

The Spirit of the Ring was startled. Someone was wearing the other copy of the Millennium Ring. Ryou's copy.

Bakura frowned. It had been over 6 years since Ryou died, and Bakura was now an adult at 20 years old, as was the rest of the gang. He hadn't changed much. His hair was longer and more pointier, and he still didn't change that evil look printed in him. Actually, it grew back ever since the death of Ryou. He always went to Ryou's grave every night, to make sure no bullies mangled it to the ground or that anything got stolen. Marik always laughed at that, because he was supposed to be a tomb robber, not someone who looks after them. But in Bakura's opinion, it was a special grave. A grave that belongs to someone who was too innocent to die.

He went out of his soul room, and gasped. Another door, which lead to another soul room. After Ryou's death and he went with the other souls of the dead, the connection with him through the ring was lost, and so was the connection through the mind, so why was there another door there?

He opened the door, and he thought he felt a familiar presence from within the room. Bakura walked around for a while after closing the door, and then came across another. He opened it, and gasped. A 16 year old boy with long white hair, wearing a white t-shirt with blue stripes going up and down and blue jeans, was in the room.

_Ryou? _he wondered. He cleared his throat and that made the teen jump in shock and turn around to look at him._Emerald eyes? Ryou... _he thought. _It's Ryou._"W-Who are you?"the boy asked, frightened. "Why d-do you look l-like me?"

Reano was right. He did look exactly, well, not exactly, but he looked like Reano. His hair was the same color except it was pointier than his, and he had chocolate brown eyes, and he had an evil look in them.

"My name is Bakura,"he replied. "I live in the Millennium Ring. Who are you?"

"M-My n-name is Reano... wait... did you say your name was Bakura?"

Bakura nodded. "Why?"

"My full name is Reano Bakura."

"But that's impossible!"Bakura explained.

"Uh... call it an impossible coincidence, then?"Reano asked, a little frightened by the spirit's sudden out burst.

"Why did you look surprised to see me?"Reano asked.

"You l-look like someone I know w-who's been dead for 6 years now,"Bakura replied. It pained him to talk about Ryou to others.

"Oh, gomen,"Reano said.

"No, no! Wait... you don't look Japanese..."Bakura started.

"Nani? Oh, that, I look up words on a website on the internet,"Reano replied.

Bakura groaned. That was all Malik and Marik ever seemed to do, but it was games they looked up, not other languages.

"So... where do you live?"Bakura asked.

"I live in America, but I'm moving to Domino Japan tomorrow with my mom and my older sister."

"Your moving to Japan? That's where me and my 'friends' live,"Bakura said.

"Really? Cool. Maybe we'll see each other there and you can introduce me to everyone. Who do you hang out with?"Reano asked.

"Uh..."Bakura thought for a moment. "Yugi Motoh, Joey Wheeler, Anzu Mazaki (see end note), Tristan Taylor, Malik Ishtar and Marik Ishtar."

"...did you say Yugi Motoh and Joey Wheeler?"Reano asked.

"Yeah... but Wheeler's not a big thing down your way... is he?"Bakura asked, a little afraid to know the answer.

"Every girl down where I live seems to adore him.... except some of the guys print pictures of him off the internet and hit him with tacs or darts or anything they can find pointy."

Bakura chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that would be the thing they would do... especially if Wheeler got the girls attention."

"Oh he got the boys attention too... just not in a friendly way,"Reano said.

"Yeah, you can say that..."Bakura said.

"So... exactly how is it I got here? I just remember my father giving me this ring and the next thing I know when I put it around my neck, I'm here!"Reano asked.

"What?? Your father gave you the Millennium Ring?"Bakura asked.

Reano nodded. "Why?"

"Oh... it belonged... to my friend... long ago..."Bakura said slowly.

"I see..."Reano said. "So, I guess we can always talk like this?"

Bakura thought for a minute. If this was Ryou, or his reincarnation, he couldn't say no. "All right."

Reano smiled and vanished out of sight. Bakura sighed, walked back to his soul room and sat on a stair that lead to a passageway.

"Ryou's back..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I like manga Anzu better than anime Téa cause she doesn't do the friendship speeches as much. In all of my Shonen Jump versions, the only one I have of a friendship speech starring her, it's in the Death T thing, and I guess that's reasonable, depending on if you like Anzu or not. Well, it's my choice, so don't hate me for it.

The wise... wait, I don't know if they were, but they once said: Don't hate people for their choices, love people for their choices.

Marik: ... you made that up...

Kohaku: So what if I did? It makes sense... right??

Marik: -whistle-

Kohaku: -.-; Atleast w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t allows certain smileys and symbols. Alot of them have been kicked off. Well, please leave a nice review if you want to see the gang next chapter!

Later days, folks! Happy Halloween!


	2. Chapter 1: Moving To A New Place

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! 2 years of writing... it gives me experience, I suppose. After messing up alot on other stories. Hai, I can tell what ones I messed up badly on. I read my own stories. -sweatdrop- Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and from now on, my Yu-Gi-Oh stories stick to R/B and M/M pairings... plus Y/Y I suppose...  
  
I also decided to post the second chapter up now since two people enjoyed it so! Arigato!  
  
Responses:  
  
Sugar-Kat: EEK! Off... now!  
Marik: ::throws Sugar-Kat off:  
Kohaku: ::sweatdrops:: You didn't have to do that, Marik.  
Marik: She was bugging you!  
Kohaku: I'll never understand you. -.-;; Thanks for your review anyway! ::sweatdrop::  
  
SilverWing147: Yeah, it's gonna be weird... I don't even have the third chapter written yet... but don't worry, I shall have it done soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own anything!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aki Kaze No Kokoro: The Autumn Wind Of Love Chapter 1: Moving To A New Place  
  
A few hours later after Reano, his older sister Sasuki, and his mother, of course Mrs. Bakura, had gotten all of the luggage into the van, and said their goodbyes to Mr. Bakura, (he wasn't going with them, but that reason was because of his arcehaology job... he would still provide the family though) they set off for the airport to Domino City. Reano never dared tell his sister, his mother, let alone his father about Bakura. Not just yet, anyway. He decided to wait. He'd probably tell Sasuki first.  
  
Sasuki was a 20 year old girl with long black hair that was usually pulled up into a ponytail, and wore blue jeans and a blue shirt. She had the same color eyes as Reano, emerald green. She wasn't depressed by moving either, because everyone of her friends had an e-mail address, so Reano knew that she would be on the internet as soon as they got there, e-mailing her friends to tell them about Domino.  
  
"What are you going to do when we get there, Reano?"Mrs. Bakura asked her son.  
  
"Look for duelists I suppose,"Reano replied.  
  
"Do any live in Domino?"Sasuki asked.  
  
Reano sighed. He could hear Bakura laugh inside the Ring. "Yes. All the top duelists live there."  
  
"Really? Like…"  
  
"Yugi, Kaiba, Joey…"  
  
Sasuki's eyes widened. She wasn't that much into duelling, but she knew all about Joey.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"Sasuki asked. "How did you find out?"  
  
Reano sighed. "TV, sis. If you only watched it more then you went online.''  
  
"It's my nature, Reano!"  
  
/She IS weird./  
  
/Bakura, she … wait … she is weird … and I can name one reason why./  
  
/Why?/  
  
/Out of all the girls that LIKE Joey, she has a crush on him./ He could hear Bakura shudder in the Ring. He laughed.  
  
/Can I send her to the Shadow Realm?/Bakura asked after explaining to Reano what it was about.  
  
/If she asks Joey to marry her or the other way around, yes. But… she can kick ass so watch out./  
  
'Well, I can tell this isn't Ryou because he NEVER cussed. But it's probably his reincarnation, considering they have the same last name Ryou did and my first name,'Bakura thought.  
  
"Here we are at the airport, you two,"Mrs. Bakura called, all ready out of the car. Reano was in a trance talking to Bakura, and Sasuki had a hand in front of his face, waving it around.  
  
"Anyone home in there? Hello?"  
  
/She's wondering where you are in the world./  
  
Reano laughed and got out of the car with his sister, who was wondering what the hell Reano was laughing at. She looked at the Millennium Ring around Reano's neck, and saw it glowing. 'Did it really glow?' she could have sworn she saw a trasnparent figure beside Reano that looked exactly like her brother but she blinked and it was gone.  
  
'Must be the feeling of moving to a new place is all. Yeah, that's it.'  
  
They all got out of the car, and got the suitcases. Bakura eyed them. Ryou had never travelled before, well, not far away from home anyway, so he didn't know what they were.  
  
/What are those?/Bakura asked.  
  
/You never saw them before?/Reano asked.  
  
/No, my friend never travelled far from home so I never saw them. What are they?/  
  
/They are called suitcases. They carry stuff you want to bring with you when you travel./  
  
/Oh, I see./  
  
/Uh-huh./  
  
"Hurry up, Reano, we're going to be late!"Sasuki cried, all ready in front of the two sliding doors of the airport, waiting for him. He ran up to her, and they went off into the airport. They had previously gotten their tickets, so that was taken care of. They went to sit down until their flight came.  
  
"Hey… Reano, want anything to drink? There's a vending machine over there,"Sasuki asked.  
  
"Ummm… yeah, sure, I guess,"Reano replied as his sister tossed him a few coins. He walked over to the vending machine and put the coins in there, and got out a drink. He then walked back over, gave his sister the change, and sat down and drank it.  
  
/How long do we have to wait?/Bakura asked.  
  
/Your impatient, aren't you?/Reano asked.  
  
/How could you tell?/  
  
Reano laughed through the mind link. /Because every few seconds you ask me that./  
  
Bakura groaned. /Ah, well. Isn't that it, Reano?/  
  
/Is what it?/Reano asked.  
  
/Is that our flight?/Bakura asked.  
  
Reano looked outside, and his eyes widened. His mother and sister were just about to go outside, and he heard Bakura laugh.  
  
/Better catch up to them before they leave you behind./  
  
/They wouldn't do that! I have to stop spacing out!/  
  
/You can't if you keep talking to me./  
  
/That's what happens, huh?/Reano asked.  
  
/Yup. Oh, I gotta go. Someone's-- ow! DAMMIT!! MARIK ISHTAR, GET BACK HERE NOW!!/Their link was still open, so he listened to the conversation.  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN SPACING OUT FOR HOURS, I HAD TO SNAP YOU OUT OF IT!"a guy yelled. 'Must be Marik,'Reano thought, sitting on the seat in the plane after finally getting on it.  
  
"WHEN I SPACE OUT, YOU SPACE AWAY!"Bakura yelled to him. Reano sweatdropped. Good thing nobody was hearing this, or otherwise alot of people would be staring at him.  
  
"GUYS, STOP IT!"Reano heard someone say. Another guy's voice…  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts, tomb robber,"The voice said. "All you two ever do is fight. Since the last 6 years you have been fighting."  
  
"It's like they're a married couple, eh, Yugi?"a certain blonde asked.  
  
"WE ARE NOT A MARRIED COUPLE, WHEELER!"  
  
Reano giggled. He could almost hear Joey in the corner, whining in fear.  
  
/I'm amused now./  
  
/You are, are you? Well, when you get to Japan, there will be alot more than this to amuse you. I assure you of that./  
  
Reano giggled again. Then he paused for a minute.  
  
/Did he just say Yugi?/Reano asked.  
  
/Yeah./  
  
/So you are with them right now?/  
  
/Well done, Sherlock,/Bakura snorted.  
  
/Haha, very funny. What was that all about, anyway?/  
  
/Wheeler's accusing Marik and I of being a married couple./  
  
Reano giggled. /You wouldn't last a day without getting a divorce./  
  
/Hey!/Bakura was ready to pound Reano for that remark, but he let it slide. /And anyway, he loves Malik, so we're technically not in any real relationship. Just friends./  
  
/So you mean to tell me that half of the group is yaoi?/Reano asked.  
  
/Yep./  
  
/Wow./  
  
/What? What's wrong with that?/  
  
/Oh, nothing./  
  
/Oh, by the way, Wheeler's gay too./  
  
/You're not SERIOUS!/Reano exclaimed. /With who?/  
  
/Take one guess./  
  
/No way… initials are SK, right?/  
  
/Right on,/Bakura replied, chuckling.  
  
/Okay, that's weird. But wait until Sasuki finds out./  
  
/She'll flip her lid./  
  
/Oh, yeah. Hey, Bakura?/  
  
/Yes?/  
  
/Are you gonna tell the others about me?/  
  
/Ummm… yeah, I guess. It'll be suspicious if we know each other./  
  
/Yeah. You go ahead and tell them./  
  
/Okay. I'll leave the link open so you can see their reactions./  
  
Reano giggled. Too much amusement for one flight. /Okay./  
  
-  
  
Bakura half-lied about keeping the mind link open. He would when he told the gang about Reano, but not when he told them he was Ryou's reincarnation. He would explain all of that to Reano as soon as he got to Domino City.  
  
"Hey, um, guys?"Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes?"they all turned towards him.  
  
"I have to tell you all something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh my god, you're not straight, are you?!"Marik yelled.  
  
The others did an anime fall, and Bakura sweatdropped. "No. But…"he kept the link closed for a few seconds, so Reano wouldn't find out. "Ryou's back."  
  
"WHAT?!"the others exlcaimed. "How do you know?"  
  
"He's back as someone named Reano,"Bakura explained.  
  
"And when did you figure all of this out?"Yami asked curiously.  
  
"When I opened the door to my soul room and found another door there."  
  
"Wow, so he really is Ryou?"Malik asked.  
  
"Well, his reincarnation. He wouldn't come back as the same person twice, right?"Bakura asked.  
  
"I suppose not,"Yami said. "Wow. This is amazing, Bakura. What's Reano doing now?"  
  
"Currently on a flight to Domino City. He's coming to live here."  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"Yes, now urusai, baka-Pharaoh, you're giving me a headache."  
  
Yami grumbled and became quiet after a while.  
  
"Why is he moving here? Any reason?"Marik asked.  
  
"No, I never asked him that, but oh well,"Bakure replied.  
  
"Maybe he just got tired of wherever he lives and is coming here,"Yugi said.  
  
"He lives in America… or used to,"Bakura stated.  
  
"Really?"Yugi asked. "Did you ask him what it was like in America?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When will he arrive in Domino?"Yami asked after a while.  
  
Bakura asked Reano, and then told the others. "Reano will be here in less than an hour."  
  
"Ask if we can go to the airport and meet him, Bakura,"Marik said.  
  
/You heard what he said, right?/Bakura asked.  
  
/Yeah… I guess it's ok. What do I tell mom?/  
  
/Errr… friends on the internet?/Bakura asked.  
  
/Okay./  
  
"Hey, mom?"Reano asked.  
  
"Yes?"Mrs. Bakura asked.  
  
"Ummm, some of my friends live in Domino City, and I talked to them on the internet one day and they asked if they could meet me at the airport."  
  
"Oh, that's ok, Reano. I suppose."  
  
"Great."  
  
/She said yes... though, I don't think she buys it./  
  
/Much./  
  
/Whatever./  
  
The rest of the trip went by in silence.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated and flames will not be tolerated!  
  
Please tell me if any of my characters are OOC. Especially Bakura and Marik. I don't really want a story ... ::shudders:: Married couple... 


End file.
